


Riverdale Tribute Videos

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actor Tribute, All of Me, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Character Tributes, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Tribute, FP Jones II tries, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, I Won't Give Up, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is a Good Friend, Music, My Immortal - Freeform, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, RIP Fred Andrews, RIP Luke Perry, References to My Immortal, Riverdale Tributes, Songs, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spark, Tributes, What You Mean To Me, Whereever You Will Go, Worried FP Jones II, You Raise Me Up, You'll Be In My Heart, YouTube, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: These are videos I made myself! Tributes of FP/Jughead plus a tribute to Fred Andrews! Please check out my videos and YouTube channel! You love my stories and you'll love my videos!!!!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Kudos: 2





	Riverdale Tribute Videos

**Author's Note:**

> FP/Jughead Jones Forever!!!! 
> 
> I miss Fred Andrews and he/Archie's relationship SO MUCH!!!! I miss Fred being there for/with Archie SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> (I also have the scene of The Origin of Love song on my YouTube Channel. But Jughead's part only. Which In my opinion Is the only good part of that song!!!!)
> 
> (I thought the videos would show up once I posted this. But apparently you have to copy and paste the links. Please still check them out though!)

https://youtu.be/t_7_VKwp6H8

https://youtu.be/p8qXRXHBIPY

https://youtu.be/u3SORvmv5bM

https://youtu.be/Bz_ICRKLm2I

https://youtu.be/XFg7EnwcHwo

https://youtu.be/ykxMhAiwiqs

https://youtu.be/-U1Pd66a_ts

https://youtu.be/lIffmIcXNJE

https://youtu.be/v05KdUagvs0


End file.
